


Dominic Brunsmeier Breaks His Gadget

by Charg3e



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dom needs a hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charg3e/pseuds/Charg3e
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier & Monika "IQ" Weiss
Kudos: 9





	Dominic Brunsmeier Breaks His Gadget

“Why the fuck do you not work!?” The german operative screeched as he kicked the battery a third time. “For God’s sake Dom,can you not do that here?” Monika Weiss,voice of reason for the GSG9 unit,was exasperated to say the least. Dominic wanted to upgrade his batteries,allowing for a faster placement time so as to,”Beat that smirk off that Yumi girl’s face” But it seems that the lack of sleep got to him much earlier than expected.

“I hate this,I hate it so much” The crackling of electricity made Monika flinch as Dominic Brunsmeier relentlessly tore off the wires from the battery. “Why must it be. So. HARD!?” A final bash of the CED against the hard concrete of the workshop made it splinter across the floor. He couldn’t look at it any longer,thoughts of his time undercover flooding into his head.

**_“Who are you?”_ **

“I am Dominic Brunsmeier of GSG9 and I..”

_**“Which Dominic Brunsmeier are you?”** _

“I don’t.. _I don’t know_ , **_I DON’T FUCKING KNOW OKAY!?_** ”

Dominic was nearing tears now,body curled up beside the shattered remains of the CED he so crudely treated. Monika’s steps were barely registered in his mind,only when he felt the warmth of a hand on his back did he react. He broke,much like his device,he broke. The silent cries were now flowing freely and the warm,grounding, hand on his back slid around his shoulders to catch him in a firm embrace.


End file.
